Acceptance
by Riddle-me-Think
Summary: The road of life is never a very stright path that goes only one way. It bends and twists, leading the traviler in confusing directions that will somtimes crossing other roads they must cose to fallow or not. This is one way to look at things as we look at anouthers life thru there views.
1. Paths Begining

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

The clip-clop of hooves could be heard in steady rhythm with the whistling wind and singing of birds as a lone figure made his way down the dirt road to what he hoped to be a new home. It had been about a week since he left his old home, leaving of his own free will so he might start a new start that would fit in with his views and ideals.

He didn't bother thinking of such things at the moment, seeing as he had more important things to keep in mind. Such as where he was.

Stopping for a moment, he looked left and right, spotting only trees in both directions before setting sights before him where a there was a fork in the road. Unclasping a saddlebag with green wisps of magic, he floated and unfolded out a folded map, looking at it carefully and at the road he was on.

…

With a quirked brow he mentally asked _Where's north again?_

* * *

Ponyville is considered one of Equstrias peaceful sleepy town that dot its boarders. With long wide green hills full of wild flowers, forests teaming with life and even ponds and lakes with siren settings; one could not find a more peaceful place. That is, if one didn't count the Everfree forest being next door. Or the gates of Tarteruse being located in said forest. Or the next to weekly or monthly chaos that ensues from either random occurrence or six Mares that seem like magnets for such things.

But besides all the impending doom brought on by five story creatures, dangerous wayward spells, panicking crowds and the occasional all out apocalypse- it's a nice place to live with a friendly community.

This said community bustled about there daily lives, greeting one another with smiles and nods and polite hello's, maintaining the ever friendly atmosphere. This is something the new arrival could not deny, looking about with some surprise at all the happy and content smiles on there faces.

He didn't go unnoticed himself, drawing the attention of the townsfolk who all stared at the new arrival curiously.

Black, black as the night was his coat, leavening no actual shine on him as the fur seemed to soak up the suns light. A short cut, dark bluish-green mane and tail is what greeted there sights, with a black horn sticking out of his head with a slight green glow to hold a map afloat. And lastly, brightly lit neon green eyes that held curiosity while they darted about analyzing everything in sight. On his flank were two masks, one happily smiling black mask and one sorrowful frowning white mask, that also adored his brown saddlebags that almost hid his mark.

Regardless of these facts, one thing was for certain. He seemed a bit confused and apparently a bit lost as he continued to look at the map and then the town around him while muttering things under his breath with a knitted brow.

With an exasperated sigh, he refolded his map and tucked it back in pack. Sparing another look around and choosing a random direction, he began to trot thru the town for an inn.

For the first few minutes of wandering, he could not help but feel a sense of peace in this town he had just found, mostly by mistake, and wasn't sure what to think. Well he did know what to think actually, always did, but this town was just different. That was the only reasonable thing he could think of to make him feel…unsure perhaps?

Whatever the reason, it wasn't something he felt to dwell on. With a soft smile the Unicorn thought "It's a new town with new stuff to see and do. Might as well see the sights."

And did he see some sights in town. Such as the well crafted building that look much like a carousal the likes you would find at a fair, with a pointed top and beams around the building, it certainly gave the illusion of it.

Next big thing was a building that looked more like a gingerbread house before Harts Warming eve, complete with frosting edges, cinnamon stick supports and even a cupcake tower with three candles. Who ever made it was either imaginative- or had an unhealthy appetite for sweets. Much like his sister…

Shaking that thought away, he decided to keep looking around and seeing anything more worth noting. The market distract was one place, selling all sorts of trinkets and foods. Sometimes there were shops, others were carts that were rolled in. the place was even more lively then the rest of town as Ponies of all sorts went about there busy lives and paying there bits for each need or want.

_Speaking of wants…_ He thought, eyes catching sight of a cart full of red fruit that had seemed polished with wax, light glancing off with an impressive reflection. Setting a new course for the enticing fruit, he could not help but grin at such a sight. Being on the road as long as he has, has left him wanting something sweet like the apple that was in sight.

Next to the large grouping of apples was an Earth Mare with an orange coat that reminded him of a dawning sun and shining golden straw locks mane and tail, both held in a ponytail. She pushed the last pole into place before turning the small sign around to open and turned to get behind the stall. From the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of something black and turned her head in its direction before donning a welcoming smile.

"Well howdy thar!" Her southern voice drawled out, adding to the already friendly atmosphere, making him feel almost smothered in the feeling.

Throwing that in the back of his mind, he put up a rather charming smile and bowed his head and gave a curt "Greatings." Looking at the apples and back to her asking "If I may, could I bother you for some Apples, I could not help but see them on the way thru and found them appetizing."

With a chuckle she replied "Sure thing sugercube, it'll be two bits fer 'n Apple!" Reaching for the nearest basket and plucking up one Apple to set on the stall table.

"I'll take three." He smiled, magicing open his bag to retrieve six bits. While he did so, she ducked back down to get two more of the fruit, setting them with the first and asking "I haven't seen ya'll 'round here. New here?" watching as six of the golden coins drifted to her and stacked neatly into two piles.

"Not really." He shook his head "I was mostly traveling thru and might have made a wrong turn." He told her before smiling "But I'm not complain to lady luck for steering me to these lovely apples." And seeped up the said fruit in his magical grasp adding "You must be very good to make such wonderful looking apples ma'am."

Giving a proud smile she said "You bet'cha, Sweet Apple Acres apples are the best apples you'll ever lay your eyes on!" And scoped the bits into a container and putting out her hoof in another welcoming gesture.

"Names Apple Jack!" She introduced as the Stallion lifting his own hoof, he gave her a firm bump and introduced "Masquerade."

Then with a sudden look of recognition the Unicorn asked "By any chance are you part of the Apple Clan?" With a slight bit of hope in his voice.

Quirking a brow at his question she asked "That I am, why'd ya ask?" The only reply she got at that moment was a happy grin that one would find on a better who won the jackpot.

"My family happened upon some Apple's before, friendly bunch they are, and there foods are a must!" He elaborated after noticing the look she was giving him. But after that, Apple Jack could only give off a chuckle knowing how true it was for the Apple family to make delicious foods of all sort, primarily apple kind.

Looking to his left for a moment, Masquerade noted another pony wanting to the stand, but unwilling to come over and interrupt them. "Well, as enjoyable as this conversations been, I should be going." He informed Apple Jack who seem to nod.

"Eyep, I got customers my self, so you go mosey on." She agreed giving one final wave at the retreating Stallion. Once he was out of sight did she turn to her right and spot the next Pony come to her stand and could only smile "Why hey there 'Shy!"

* * *

Still walking thru the streets of the town, Masquerade had yet to find an Inn to stay the night. He did see a hospital not far behind, and did see a tree that was made into a house…or was it a house that grew into a tree? Which eve one it was, he was sure it was still a house of some sort.

However, after about hours latter, he still couldn't find one Inn. But the town as admittedly nice all around. Maybe a bit over the top with the lovey-like atmosphere for his tastes, but nice place never the less. Not like Canterlot, that's for sure. Sure that place for Gifted Unicorns was somewhat nice, but it still was up tight- but Mother insisted he'd go, if not for the educational value then perhaps the social value.

Masquerade heaved a sigh at that. Perhaps he was a little hasty leaving home?

_No,_ he fiercely shook his head while in thought. _We had come to an impasse about our views on how that matter should be handled._ And looked down with saddened eyes muttering aloud, "I could not divide our house in such a way."

So drawn in his thoughts, he almost ran into another Pony, barley spotting them and coming to a halt. Only, the other didn't see him and bumped into his body. A clearly feminine yelp sounded as the purple mare fall back on her rump, dropping her bag and book.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She stuttered with some embarrassment, lighting her lavender horn in a magenta hue to retrieve what she dropped.

"No, no. It was just about my fault for almost-" He began to say before seeing her face rise and meet his and blurted "Twilight?"

Hearing the name, both ears swiveled to his direction with purple eyes fallowing close and meeting his face. A look of both recognition and surprise touched her features before she glanced down at his Cutie Mark then back up. "Masquerade?"

With a broad grin at this chance meeting, he lit his horn and opened his bag to pull out a full white mask and hold it next to his face almost exclaiming aloud in excitement "That's me!"

Still holding his grin, he looked at the now grown Mare that he knew as a filly back at Canterlot from years prier. He and her were paired up a few times for a test or two, or he would seek her out for her book smarts for certain subjects. Oh those where happy times indeed, even more so when he occasionally teased her for being a mobile library where she'd blush to some extent. Perhaps he can start doing something similar again? The very thought made him want to grin even wider.

Twilight herself was also excited to some level. The Unicorn Mare with indigo mane and tail with pink strip could remember very clearly the young Colt that would some how find her and study with her every time he had a problem with a test. She also remembered the occasional test she needed a partner for -so said her Mentor- and would be with him as he would go right to work. _Well, almost…_ She reminded herself, remembering the little moments he would tease her book smarts in good fun. It was disappointing he had to leave the school due to family matters.

Putting the mask back in his saddle bag She heard him say with that same grin, "It's been years since I last saw you Twinkles!" Making her flush in some more embarrassment at the old nickname he'd call her. She honestly forgot about that one detail she didn't like about him.

"Masquerade, what have I told you about that!" Twilight said a bit sharply, to which she got a happily "That it's a nice pet name?" Making her blush even further.

"Mask!" She shouted, trying to get the grown Stallion under control while he laughed. She had really forgotten how hard he can keep under control when he gets excited about something. Although, she could safely say he was happy to see her.

Calming down from his short fit of laughter he calmly said "Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help but say it." But still chuckled a bit at he just did.

Letting out her own sigh at his antics, she to soon smiled back saying "I should have known you wouldn't change." A firm nod from him seemed to convey the same while she spoke on "And it has been years, it nice to see you again since you left from the school grounds."

Masquerade nodded to that "I know, it was a bit dampening on my mood when I heard Mother tell me I had to drop out early." Looking at his surroundings he could not help but ask "By the way, why are you here of all places?"

"Huh?" Twilight gave a confused look at his question before it clicked in her head at what he was getting at. "Oh, I live here now."

Now looking at her more curiously he asked "Really now? I would think being top student of the Princess you'd stay up in Canterlot." Where upon Twilight gave a laugh, actually surprising him, but didn't show it. He hardly noticed it, but she seemed more sociable then when he last saw her.

"I made some friends down here and was asked by the Princess herself to stay with them and study friendship." She said with a good amount of joy in her voice that was impossible to miss.

With another chuckle and a grin he gave her a look that put Twilight on alert for his next words being "Leave it to you to make friendship into some sot of lab test." Making her gain only a small tint on her cheeks. The Unicorn Mare could only mutter curses to herself on how he could tease her like this.

But the chuckles were cut short by one of his present smiles "It's good to know you found some friends to be with since I left. From what I see, It's done you good." Then gained another teasing look and commented "Especially so with how well you've grown." At this, Masquerade mentally patted himself on the back for successfully making Twilight intimidate a tomato for a brief moment as she composed herself.

Giving a sharp look to the Stallion, she smirked and jabbed "And I see that your as thin since I last saw you, do you ever eat?"

Looking down at himself, he did note the lack of anything of himself, still looking like a twig compared to all other Ponies. Even know he was healthy as could be, he was still considered underweight and looked it to. Lifting his hoof and shaking it in a so-and-so manner he said "Eh, I was never I big eater." She giggled at that and nodded, know of his eating habits.

Or rather, lack of.

"What are you doing here anyways Mask?" She finally asked herself "As I said, it has been years and last I saw you was at the school grounds. Do you have family here or something?"

Looking to the side for a moment, he said "No, not in that manner." Keeping his emotions in check and saying to her, "I had a bit of a problem with my family and some matters concerning the household if you would."

Putting her hoof to her mouth, he continued "I soon came to in impasse with my Mother and decided to compromise with her and leave." Even if his eyes showed some sadness, he still didn't lower his head and kept it high "She wasn't very keen on me leavening, nor were my siblings, but I had told them I didn't want to cause more trouble with my views. They soon accepted this before I packed up and left for…" At his point the dropped off to think a bit before saying "Someplace to get a new start if you would."

She gave a slow nod and took in the information carefully. The only reason he would tell her this mush was only because he knew her from the past. She could tell he wasn't saying everything, but respected what he kept to himself. Masquerade was an old friend that has just repapered in her life in apparently, hard time. Making a quick look around and noting the other denizens heading for home as dusk approached, she decided to ask "Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

Making a point to look around, the emptying streets he reluctantly told "Not at the moment…was looking for an Inn, but…"

With a sudden ring of magic and a tug at his tail, Twilight passed him up dragging him along "Then I insist as old colleges, you come and stay at my place until further notice."

"What?" He almost yelped "You cant be considering that!"

Craning her neck to look at him telling him all he needed to know. "Twinkles, I cant ask you to do that, I'll be fine, really!" She only gave a disbelieving roll of the eyes and continued to drag him with "Don't matter what you say, you're an old friend that I haven't seen in some time and needs a place to stay."

He shook his head and decided not to fight back. Even if he got past her monstrous magical power -that has no doubt grew over the years- ther was still little chance he'd escape.

Mares, what can you do?


	2. Seen as Trust

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

Two green eyes looked back and forth constantly, scanning the room with eagle like awareness. The books shelf's of fine oak wood shined with the new coat of cleaner and polish as they circled the walls, filled with numerous books going from simple foal stories and story rhymes to more finer literature that either involved Daring Do, or complex theories of natural magic of the world.

The table in the center of the room also shined with it's new coat of polish, being clean of all the hoof prints, dust and dirt that would collect over the days of use. Floors washed thoroughly and swept just about daily to keep anything from collecting while pillows sat in strategically stations spots of readers to enjoy there borrowed books, that were also washed and dried hours prior. Even the books somehow managed to sparkled in some strange sense of cleanness, lacking any sort of dust or grim.

Darting down to the roll of paper that was held by somewhat sharp purple claws, the young dragon smiled and raised a quill and checking off each item on it with both satisfaction and accomplishment.

Windows need cleaning? Done!

Bookshelves dusting and cobwebs removed? Simple!

Books located and reorganized? Challenging, but beaten!

Dinner cooked and ready for both him and Twilight after she finishes setting table? Can be done in his-

Eyes shoot open and both claws moved the paper up more and more to its end where one unchecked box remained empty. "I forgot to get dinner started!" He screamed in panic, dropping both list and quill in a cloud of dust that was now settling on the once spot clean floor.

Twilight wasn't home yet- so there was still time to start cooking the meal. But how much time did he have. Looking up at one of the clocks they had scattered in there home and workplace, he could not help but panic even more.

_Half an hour! I only have half an hour! _The clock seemed to chose that time to click, showing a minute had just passed "I only have 29 minutes until Twilights home!"

Now on overdrive, he began to search his mind for anything that can be made without long stewing. A simple could be done in a few minutes- but they haven't gotten any lettuce in a while. Potato soup would be good, if they had any potatoes left! Wait, Fruit salad! They had fruit left, and there was some pudding mixture ready!

Quick like a Wonder Bolt, he proceeded to gather ingredients and bowls, using his claws to slice up the fruit and also mix up the pudding that would be poured into another bowl. Maybe add a few almonds to the mix?

* * *

"Are you sure this is necessary Twilight?" Masquerades voice rung out once more as Twilight continued to drag him along. If it wasn't for the fact she knew him as she did, she would of found this annoying.

"Its fine Masquerade." She told him, "How many times must I tell you this?"

He shook his head at her even if she wasn't looking back at him and replied "Because it's in proper for one, and for another we haven't seen one another in years so that makes the situation only less in proper-"

She shook her head again at his logic of trying not to be invasive. True he'd tease her to no end on certain subjects, but he never did anything to intrude on her privacy- such as to never bother her when reading unless important or enter her private quarters when living in the castle. She could not help but wonder how antisocial he seemed at times, being friendly and present, yet always holding himself lengths away from others as if afraid to bother them.

"-it's not that I'm rejecting to being around you and catch up on old time or what not, but I have to try to at lease find another place-" Rolling her eyes at his continued ramblings of reasons not to be given a place to stay, she continued to drag him along. If he wanted to go on and find some place else to stay he could try and escape. Then again, this was like all those other times when they were younger and she'd insist that he should join her in a study season and then drag him along while he try worming himself out without fighting back. Makes one wonder.

Feeling that she had enough of his constant rambling she began to think of a way to get him to at least try and accept she wouldn't take no for an answer. But how would she do that?

With a quick look into her mind, she remembered that asking a well placed question will cause him to stop and consider things in a new light. With that, she chose her question and cut him off with "Masquerade, do friends do for one another?"

With relief, all ramblings stopped, as it showed Masquerade in did still showed time to stop and think when presented a problem. Though he was taking his time. Stopping to turn around and look back at him and the now focused look on his face, she decided to just sit and wait for him to finish thinking.

For Masquerade, when Twilight Sparkle student of Princess Celestia, Prodigy of magic and all around mobile library almost the size of a throne room- had utterly stumped him. Never, never had she asked a question like that. It wasn't a common sense question. Nor was it really a logic based question. And it may fit with psychological type questions, but the tone didn't imply it in the same term, right? The shock he first had turned quickly to confusion and then concentration. What was the answer she was searching for?

_Friendship is a agreement between two in depended persons -regardless of species- to share information, time with one another, work on projects and confer in one another in number of subject for pleasure or strengthening bonds._

Or, so were his thoughts on the matter. He never really delved deeply into the matter himself, just observing others and choosing what was appropriate and what wasn't while asking his mother on her thoughts and what he should or shouldn't do. But looking at it from his view and others, maybe it was something simple. Friendship is common, ergo, common footing. But what made it common. What made it and broke it?

The lavender Unicorn watch for what seemed like a minute for the black Unicorn to make any sort of response. Instead, she was watching him look a bit downwards and watching his bright green eyes look left and right as if looking and reading thru multiple text's. It looked familiar to her as she watched him ponder over her sudden question. Surly it wasn't that difficult to answer?

…

Then again, she wouldn't have had the answer herself about a year or so ago.

Back in the still thinking stallions mind, he continued to look over each scrap of information he had. _Friends often look out for one another, and to do that they must know one another and to do that they spend time with one another and in doing so look out for one another-_

It was like some paradox, what was he missing? It was simple, it should be simple, but it went in a cercal, never ending and always repeating after it starts. The only way for it to stop is if…

When he figured it out, he felt like smacking his head. Like he thought, simple. But what he didn't think was, it was so simple, it was natural and almost forgettable until at risk.

Nodding to himself and mentally beating himself for probably keeping Twilight waiting, he looked up and turned himself to her fully. He felt presently surprised to find a rather patiently waiting Mare and not a pouting Filly he remembered waiting for his reply.

"Trust." He finally said "Friends Trust one another." And nodded with finality at that.

For a while Twilight stared at him, a little surprised. She was mostly aiming for something like "Friends help each other." But this would more then do. So with a smile she nodded "Yes, Friends trust one another." And with a calm look she added "So as a friend, I ask you to trust me in helping you with sleeping arrangements."

He looked down in thought then looked back up with a nod "Lead the way."

Pleased with that, she about faced and continued on with him fallowing next to her. Silence descended between the two, both lost in there own thought.

For Masquerade, he was going over the Mares actions from what he knew. She was less foolish, but that was to be expected when one grew up, casing aside there foolishness and bothering to stand up to things in a more reasonable light. But her social actions and overall willingness to help for next to no reason but knowing one another? It didn't make much sense. Normally, about a good 60% of the time, a Pony that hasn't seen another for a certain amount of time lose the bonds gained.

This wasn't the case, as Twilight seemed to be part of the 40% that held the bonds forged and are still building from there. The Twilight he knew would have suggest an Inn she knew. The Twilight he knew would have considered her home as last resort. The Twilight he knew would still fallow the rules most set in safety and not invite a Stallion she hasn't seen in a number of years into her home.

Just how much has these friends she made change her?

In Twilights mind, she was trying to pick apart Masquerade choice of answer. She remembered him to be a very analytic Unicorn that would take a question and give a very detailed answer of what he knew, but to take so long for a question on friendship? Most would say something on an instant or after a moment or two. Was he really that caught off guard, or did he just not have that many friends as he did family?

Then again, he told her he had what sounded like a fight with his family and decided to leave- on still good terms if anything. But then came his reply. Trust.

He saw Friendship as trust. She could see where he came from. When she first met her friends here in Ponyville, she didn't trust them at first. But when she got to know them and worked with them to save Equstria, that trust begin to grow and is now what holds them strong.

She hummed in thought while looking at it. _Friendship dose need trust,_ she decided before glancing to the Unicorn she was thinking of, _but it also something that come with knowing them_. Maybe she could teach him a bit more on Friendship.

Coming close to the Golden Oaks Library made Twilight smile, excited to get Masquerade to sit down and talk with her on what he'd been doing. Possibly do a study season like old times!

It was sudden and invigorating, but was quickly held down. Twilight was planning something. Something that called for hours of looking over numbers of words in weighted things called books. He never had that sort of surge unless she was thinking of something along those lines. Maybe it's not to late to turn back?

"Spike I'm home!" All notion of escape was lost at the lavenders Mares voice that announced her arrival home and- "Hey, I remember this place."

Twilight blinked and looked back at Masquerade that explained "I was walking thru town and passed this place up. didn't know you'd live in a tree."

"It's also a Library." She told while walking in, lighting her horn to put down her saddle bag. Masquerade fallowed suit, lifting his own pack off and setting it next to hers while looking around.

Whistling in apperception at the cleanness he commented "This is nice Twilight, you keep the place in nice order." Particuely noting the books that seemed the shine…some how.

Deciding not to ask how one can polish a book to which it shines he turned back to Twilight who smiled happily at his comment "I cant take all the credit, my number one assistant helps a good deal." He stopped for a moment to take in what she said and remembered she had called out a name when she opened the door.

_Spike was it? _He asked himself before something clicked in his head while the Mare walked into another room. He did remember someone named Spike, but where? Twilight knows him -assuming it is a guy- and he remembered so…

Raking his brain around a bit on the subject, and hearing the sound of cutlery being placed on the wooden table in the room, he decided to put those thoughts on hold and find out who it was. No time like present as they say.

He turned his gaze up to Twilight as she set the table with expert efficiency and positioned each pillow at one would consider evened out spaces for each one joining. She was a perfectionist, he remembered her being one, but now…now it was plan scary how precise she was being. She even took out a checklist and began to make sure she had done her task right. She was also-

_Wait, another checklist?_ Blinking a few times at this, he slowly made his way to one of the seats, eyeing her carefully. She was organized, he knew that, but this might have been taking it a bit too far. Then the odd sound of click-clacks reached booth ears, making them twitch in sudden surprise. They weren't hooves, no mistake about that. Claws maybe?

Turning to the door way Twilight had pass thru, both eyes caught the sight of a young baby dragon with purple scales and lime colored belly and green spine going from head to tail. _Wait, purple, green also baby dragon…_

"Masquerade, I'm sure you remember Spike, right?" Twilight chirped, lifting the young drake spike was carrying with his calws and placeing it in the center of the table.

With a friendly and almost dismissive wave, he greeted with a simple "Hey." Which the black Unicorn returned a curt "Greetings."

For a moment awkward silence filled the room as each one looked at the other.

Coughing into his claw, Spike asked "Do I know him Twilight?" Looking the black unicorn up and down trying to find anything familiar. So far, he had drawn up a blank, not recognizing him in the bit.

Twilight giggled out "You probably don't remember, you only saw him around for two or three years after you hatched." Looking at him she went on "And you didn't get to see him much anyways, so I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't recognize him."

Masquerade took in that bit of information before it all came together and smile "Ah yes, I remember now!" And looked down "You're the squirt asked me to baby sit when she was nose deep in a book to notice you put stuff on fire from burping!" Thus earning him a evil eye from a flushing Twilight and a snicker from Spike, who also received an evil eye.

"Yea, she still does something simpler." The young Dragon nodded, trying to ignore his adopted older sister "Even when a mob is running rampant outside."

"Spike!" Twilight reprimanded, only to have it fail to effect Spike when Masquerade fallowed up "I hear you, Twilight is observant to anything in a book, but everything else become invisible."

"Masquerade!"

"I know right?" Spike agreed "She also forgets when a Pony come in to rent a book and just stands there and nods not really paying attention."

"Spike!"

"Just like those times I'd study with her, I'd ask her something and just nod along." Masquerade grinned as Twilight gave him pleading look as if she knew what he was going to say "So, as pay back for not paying attention, I'd say silly thing to Twinkles" At this, Spike snorted at the nickname while the Stallion went on "Oh, like when I said "_Hey Twilight, did you know you could fly by flapping your ears?_" and a moment latter she nodded saying "_Yep_" without her noticing my laughing!"

Both males gave hearty laughs as one very flushed and embarrassed Mare proceeded to scream.

"MASK!"


	3. A bit of Knowing

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

Dinner had gone smoothly, or as smoothly as Twilight could have made it. It turns out that the only thing worst then a teasing Masquerade, was a teasing Masquerade with a nosey adopted brother known as Spike. Together with there super powered collaboration skills forged from memories of the one certain lavender Mare, they tease Twilight 'Twinkle' Sparkle to embarrass her to no end!

Thankfully, the two did stop after a while when Masquerade had asked Spike on what he as "Number one assistant" did for Twilight. She was glad the two got together well and not get into a situation of a suspicious Drake and unsure guy eyeing him like a miniature attack dog. Celestia knows how awkward it would be for spike to assume him as her Colt friend!

Masquerade had also told Spike how he use to watch over him at times and practice his acting a bit with both him and Twilight as an audience. When Spike had asked what sort of acting, Masquerade merely lit his horn in what she sometimes felt like eerie green and lifted out a white mask and a white cloak, fastening them on face and neck before sanding up and moving away from the table.

With what she could only describe as carefully practiced ease, he lit his horn again, sending the room into shadows with green mist, making slight illusions of trees with vines and begin to weave out a tail of the forests of everfree. He would narrate his story with his normal voice and ever smiling white mask before his horn flashed and would change both the mask and cloaks, color and form, using a voice not his own to continue the tail. She was surprised at his skill now compared to when he was a Colt. Before his voice would change only a bit, but now it was hard to tell if he was actually a Mare in disguise!

It also didn't help that his skinny frame that was his body worked well, as he would use a spell to make the cloak almost mold around his body to make it seem he had a body of a Mare or Stallion of his choosing. The tail he gave was a bout a demon that lurked in the shadows of the everfree, searching out for foolish guards to torture or virgins to torment, and ending it with a witty jester for a hero in laughing in the face such fear inducing danger.

Over all, when he was done and released the illusion, both she and Spike gave him an applause for his acting and giving them a nice dinner show. And being the performer he was, bowed and said he would be doing acts for free if given a free meal.

However, after the display Twilight had all but attack the poor Stallion as to how he made such well crafted illusions. She had to ask because he had used it to make his cloak mimicked bat like wings while his mask took a demon like shape, scaring Spike and her out of there wits, even more so with a malevolent like voice. He only smiled and asked if she really wanted to know. She nodded and he went to her ear and whispered "It's magic!"

Making her fault to the ground as he laughed at her sheer surprise. Oh he forgot how fun it was to be around her!

After Twilight had righted herself and gave semi-stern glare and the snickering Stallion who gave a smug, but playful, smirk and levitated both mask and cloak back to his bag and return to eating the fruit salad Spike had made. He had complemented the young Dragon on his cooking skills, saying he very much enjoyed the fruit that was chosen for the ingredients.

In the end, they all headed to bed with Spike leading Masquerade to the guest room for the night while Twilight went up the stairs to her own room she shared with Spike. She didn't forget to grab the book she was reading earlier that day when she bumped into her old friend by chance. She was on a rather juicy chapter, and was very much egger to see how in turned out.

It was a time before Spike made his way up the stairs himself and plop down into his basket sized bed, where upon he wrapped himself in a cocoon of blanket and fall asleep soon after. Even to this day, Twilight Sparkle could not contain her giggles at how cute and adorable he looked when he did that. Sure he sounded like any ten year old Colt, but he was still technically a baby for his species. Then again, even if he was ten year old Colt, he'd still be cute and adorable.

With mornings dawning light did the inhabitants wake up and greet the day. Or, most did. In the case for one Dragon, he could really care less about waking up and would rather stay in his little soft den of warmth. This was the common sight for Twilight to wake up and see every morning. Like clock work she'd get up clean up and go down to the kitchen, heat up a cup of coffee, warm up some food, go back up the stairs to wake spike and then come down to eat.

Only, the black lump that was sitting at the table with a book on physiology got her to stop and do a double take. Turning to him and the table, she could only look in some shock at the few book he had. In two neat piles on either side of him were a few books, mostly of psychology, physiology and sociology.

"Masquerade," Both of his ears shot up at her voice and eyes locked onto her from. For some reason, a small smirk worked its way onto her face, making his eyes look a little panicked.

"Are you studying?" She asked with a false smile while walking up to him. Looking left and right as if looking for an escape rout, he said "Well, I wouldn't say study and more like…" Screwing up his face as if to look for the right words and settled for "Curious and fascinated on a few subjects I wanted to go more in-depth on?"

"Mmhmm…" She hummed with the same smirk on her face "It sounds like your studying to me!"

Looking down at the book before him, then back at her and back down, he pointed a hoof accusingly "I blame you for turning me into a more studious Unicorn."

She laughed at that and just continued on to the kitchen to get her morning caffeine. As she left the Stallion behind, she could hear some quit grumbles of "Females and there bossy nature when at a young age." She giggle at that to, as it had something to do with her dragging him off for studying seasons.

Stopping just past the door way she called back "Would you like coffee?" A brief moment past before a thump and a rhythm of clip-clops met her ears as he walked in saying "No thanks, but you did help remind me to eat something."

Sparing a quick look over the kitchen and lighting horn to pluck up a orange, peal it, drop non-edibles in trash and bring it out the door with him in just seconds.

Blinking a few time she asked, "Are you sure that's enough?"

"It'll do!"

* * *

Breakfast was interesting enough with having Masquerade around. Normally it was spent in some silence with her going over the daily activities and reminding Spike about tasks or upcoming things. True it was silent for a time, before Masquerade begin talking. He would read the book he had before him a bit, then stop to listen in and comment before diving back into the text and maybe eat some of his orange.

It amazed her that it took 15 minutes for him to eat that one orange- just because he was so lost in the book, it just hang in the air, slowly orbiting his head. Spike found it rather funny and tried stabbing it a few times, only for it suddenly dodge out of the way like it had a mind of its own.

But now, she was just happy to be out and about and leave Masquerade at the library where he had pulled out a map and some bits saying he would like to spend some time planning as to what or where to go next. He might have also mentioned something about finishing the last few books in his reading pile.

Twilight quickly found herself giggling to herself again over his ever strange actions. The Colt did seem to be one pony show in the literal sense. Even more so with his talents being closely knitted with acting.

"Well, somepony's is in a certainly good mood today." A more sophisticated voice said gaining her attention.

Looking in the direction of the voice and putting on a smile, Twilight waved, "Hey girls." And made her way to both a white Unicorn Mare with elegantly curling mane and a butter yellow Pegasus Mare with gracefully long pink mane.

"Hello Twilight." The more shyer Pegasus softly greeted Twilight. The other Unicorn walked up to her with the Pegasus close at hoof and asked "Now, what has you such high spirits today darling?"

Looking to her rather egger friend, she told her, "Well Rarity, I had just ran into an old friend of mine that was also a college at the school I attended as a Filly."

"Really now?" She asked interested "Perhaps you could tell us about this Pony while you accompany us? We just came from the spa and were heading for a small bite." Hoping to pump Twilight of more information as to who this friend of her was. Heavens know they don't know much of there studious friends past.

"I just ate…but maybe I could sit in and chat for a bit." The lavender Mare agreed, soon fallowing the two. Taking a few moments to gather her thoughts on the Pony in question she started with his name.

"His name's Masquerade." garnering both other Mares attention already "And as I said, I knew him back when I was part of University for gifted Unicorns."

"Was he good at magic?" Came the soft chime from the Pegasus. With a smile Twilight said "Sometimes Fluttershy, but if anything, his real strength was his control." And looked to her Unicorn friend "Something like to your magic Rarity, less power but more delicacy in usage."

"He's also nice, if not a bit shy at times. Then again, that was when he was just a Colt, I don't know if he's still like that." For a moment Twilight took her time to think that over. Bringing up last nights activities she decided on, "No, I think he's past his shyness now."

Giving the lavender Unicorn a curious look rarity asked, "What makes you say that?" Getting closer to her home and work place, she began to work out what sort of tea would go nicely for this conversation and what treats that would fit in with such tea.

"Well, he got to meet Spike last night, who didn't remember him from being so young at the time, and seemed to warm up to his more friendly personality." This was soon fallowed by a grin and added, "His little performance during dinner probably helped to."

"Performance?" Fluttershy asked fallowing closely after Rarity who stepped thru the threshold of her home and make her way to the dinning room.

"Yes, Masquerade has a unique talent for acting, and uses his magic to make illusions that help his performance and acting when he told the story." Rarity smiled at what she was hearing and couldn't help but comment, "It sounded like you had a fabulous evening with him. Tell me, is he visiting or something?"

The question made Twilight go quite and think about her old friends predicament. She had thought about it a few times but hadn't try to pry into his business on the matter. She wasn't sure it was her place to really ask when she thought about it more and more.

Only when Rarity came back into the room with three cups of tea and some snacks did Twilight hesitantly say, "Not exactly." Trying to find the right words to say.

Fluttershy, picking up on her friends distress asked, "Is everything alright Twilight?" The Pegasus wasn't sure what brought up the shift in mood over the question, but it seemed a little upsetting to her.

"I'm not sure Fluttershy." Twilight relented, "When I ran into Masquerade yesterday, he was apparently looking for a place to stay. He told me he had left home because of some…Family matters." And floated the offered tea to herself before taking a light sip and setting it on its scarcer.

Concern seemed to come over Rarity's features gasping, "I hope the dear's alright?"

Waving a dismissive hoof Twilight assured, "He's fine from what I can see. Not to mention just as stubborn and annoying as always." At this point she had looked to the side making a mental note not to let it slip about his tendency's on teasing her. She wasn't sure if she could live with that level of embarrassment.

Both yellow and white Mares looked at the other over there lavender counterpart and the reason behind her interesting choice of words. She had said he was nice earlier, and now stubborn and annoying? Rarity decided she would ask, "Twilight, I thought you said he was a nice fellow?"

Almost snorting at that she replied, "He is, but sometimes he can be difficult in trying to be proper or less burdensome."

"Maybe that's how he was raised?" Fluttershy offered while watching the lavender Unicorn work that line of thought over. Only to shake her head, "I wouldn't know. I don't know anything about his family."

Taking another sip of her own tea Rarity said "In any case, you should introduce us to this Stallion some time?" And got a negative shake of the head.

"He was only passing thru when I saw him, so I doubt he'd stay around for long." Twilight told them both, while they looked at the other with Rarity asking once more, "Has Pinkie Pie met him yet at least? The poor dear would feel heart broken knowing she missed greeting a Pony."

Rolling her eyes at that Twilight just said, "Rarity, plenty of Ponies pass thru town, I doubt Pinkie can set up a party for every single new Pony that sets hoof in town." But then got a sudden twitch in her mind, "That reminds me, have either of you seen her lately?"

"Not I." Rarity denied, not seeing hide nor hair or the pink maelstrom of party mayhem rushing around as of late. Both turning to a not surprisingly quite Fluttershy, who only said, "I think Rainbow Dash mention something about a day out with her."

* * *

Some distance away in an apple orchard, Apple Jack bucked away at the surrounding trees gathering bushels of apples and piling them into a cart before repeating the process. Once it was full, she could head back to the barn and have a nice lunch and deserved nap before getting to work on one of the old rotten fence posts in the west side of the orchard.

She went up to the next tree and readied her rear legs for another strong hit- and suddenly shot them out in a miss-fire when a set really loud horns went off and scared the hebby-gibbis out of her and fall to the ground. This was soon fallowed by two distinct laughing forms in both tree and cloud, with ear protectors and air-horns in both hooves.

"When my ears stop ring'en, Ya'll better get out 'ere and 'xplain yer selves!" The apple farmer shouted, still partially deaf and vainly searching for the direction of the dull laughing that had suddenly restarted after her irritated shout.

* * *

"I'm sure what ever there doing wont get them into trouble." Fluttershy nodded with rarely shown confidence and returned to drinking her tea. The two Unicorns were a little doubtful on the two most rambunctious of there little circle of friends to stay out of trouble when working together, but there was nothing they could do but drink there tea.

So, drink there tea they did. After all, they might as well enjoy the peace and quite while they-

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS: ENTERER DESIGNERS! YAY!"

They all let out a sigh as the peace and quite was shattered into tinny little bits.

* * *

Spike watched with some minor interest as Masquerade looked thru multiple books on Eqestrias Cities, Towns, Villages and even well known Camping areas while looking over his map, scrutinizing it before looking back at the books. The Orange from that morning was long gone and the books he had were read thru, leaving him left to his traveling plans. So far he had yet to decide what to do as he would trace it out, count his bits and repeat the process in slightly different ways as if planning for a different scenario.

It was almost like watching Twilight plan out her time away from home, only his was more focused and heavily considered. a lot less of the ste planning that one does when there sure, and more of the I can do this if this happens, but if not I could do this type of planning when there unsure.

"Do you even know where your going?" Spike finally asked, ignoring his comic book for the time being. It was a nice read, but watch what he could almost see as slight variant of Twilight work was more engaging then the comic at the moment.

"Not really" Masquerade admitted after a brief silence, moving one of the book orbiting his head to his face, where he proceded to trace out a path with his eyes and count out bits again.

Curiosity finally taking a strong hold over him, Spike close his comic and placed it on a small table near his seat before getting up and walking over to the larger Pony and watch him work. Lifting a scaly brow he asked, "What are you doing exactly?"

Sparing the younger and curious mind next to him, he explained, "Plotting possible paths, expecting possible weather conditions, possible breaking spots, possible sleeping spots, possible monetary costs and earnings as well as set backs from other possible problems."

He stopped all work when he felt two eyes just look at his in confusion and heard, "Your planning all that out?"

"Maybe," He replied, "But I'm starting to think I'll be stuck settling here." And looked back down at the map before him trying to find something that could work out.

"Something wrong with Ponyville?" Spike asked almost offended and crossed his arms. Yet, even after that, the Stallion continued to work with the same level of speed and efficiency as before as if he didn't hear him at all.

"Oh, quit the opposed my young friend." He stated, counting out the bits he had again as he traced a new path. "It's rather nice here." Counting out an amount of bits into a pile before pulling them back and running the success of the idea working, but finding it lacking.

"Nice Ponies, friendly atmosphere, clean air, open fields." He continued to name off the things he had seen, "this place also has a nearby group of the Apple Clan, that's a plus no matter what!"

"You know Apple Jack family?" Spike questioned.

With a shake of his head he said, "Not personally, only met her yesterday when getting a few apples to snack on. But my family knows of them and likes to purchase food goods from them."

The young dragon nodded to that, more then understanding that line of thinking. "There's also you and Twinkles," Masquerade added, making Spike snicker at Twilights nick name, "You both live around here, so it might not be to bad to live around some familiar faces."

With that final bit he folded up the map and floated it to his saddle bag, packing it away. The future was looking rather peaceful for now to him. Maybe he can start something new after all?

Casting his gaze outside to all the Ponies milling about there lives and there constant smiles, he could only confirm to himself _Yes, perhaps this little sleepy town will do just fine._


	4. Getting to Know you

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

The talk Rarity had with mainly Twilight on her surprise friend had been somewhat enlightening. Admittedly, they didn't stay on the subject for long, but one could not deny her curious state. She could tell Fluttershy was just as curious, knowing like herself, wanted to hear more of Twilights life before Ponyville. Who would have thought Twilight had such a lonesome past filled with an amount of studying that it made Rarity question how her friend could be here talking with them. _It would explain her love for books_, she noted to herself, thinking for every instant the lavender Unicorn would fuss over a books contents or condition like she would a dresses style and coloring.

_This Masquerade fellow, however sounds like a nice Pony, if not a scoundrel at times_, this line of thought made her smile. Apparently, from what little she was able to get out of Twilight, he was a nice Colt that liked to have some level of fun when studying. She knew, unlike most Fillies, Colts had a tendency of always being on the move, so that wasn't a surprise to her. What was, is that he wouldn't fight to run away from Twilight when she dragged him off for a study time.

He was either to nice to say no like Fluttershy, or was to polite to refuse. Rarity however creased her brow remember there more early part of the conversation, _He however must of grown out of it some, fighting Twilight on not being a burden to her home._ But then again, she would only know so much. Twilight was the one who really knew him, not her, so she cant be sure of any changed from Colt to Stallion.

There was also nothing new in her little gossip circles on a black Unicorn that specializes in acting. Not yet anyways, but she normally would hear something by now right?

So unless he's been sitting around Twilights place looking over a map this whole time, he should be up and about making some disturbance. After all, one does not simply toss a pebble into the water and not expect some form of reaction.

She let her thought stew around in her mind as she eyed her newest hat she had made. The amount of work needed has dropped a bit as society as a whole seemed content at the moment with what clothing seemed to be out. The next new thing has yet to rise and challenge her work, and no new orders have been made yet, leaving her with some open time. Time she has spent with her darling, if not sometimes annoying, little bundle of imaginative joy that is her sister.

She was out at the moment though 'Crusading' with the other girls. She so did like Apple Jacks younger sister, and Scootaloo wasn't that bad either, even if she was next to being a Rainbow Dash clone. The problem came when mixing the three and there want of there special talents more sooner then not.

At least they have fun and enjoy one each others time together. Yes, that was certainly a plus over being alone and board in ones room while there older sibling slaved away with there work.

"Ah, to be so young and free again." Rarity reminisced over her time at her sisters age and at one point, wanting to know what made her special among all the little Colts and Fillies.

This just about made her loop back to Twilight and the still not well known Masquerade. Knowing who this old friend of Twilights was just nagging at her. She said he wouldn't be around long, but perhaps there was still a chance for a quick meet and greet?

With one last stitch done, she looked over her finished product with a critical eye. The colors themselves would go nicely with Ponies with darker coats that tended to warm up more in summer, and with its wide brim, shade them from sunlight more often. It was both fissionable and functional

Putting it down for the time being and looking up at the clock in her creativity room, Rarity judged she had a few hours before her parents drop by to pick up Sweetie Belle. Just enough time to drop by Twilights and possibly see this Pony she mentioned.

* * *

_Two days_, came the bitter thoughts banging at his minds gates, _Two long and mind turning days of planning. _Masquerade had been spending all his time inside the library and going thru every book he could for good placeless to settle, but only one seemed to be prime pick. This little town near the Everfree Forest, Ponyville. Well, here and that Appleusa place, but here sounded more calmer then there.

Not that he could complain, he told Spike it was a nice place and was considering on staying. However, one day of looking around cant make a spot on decision like this. So, to be sure, he was going to spend a week or so around here to get a proper grasp of the place. Get a low pay job for helping support himself and pay rent -which took two hours worth of debate with Twilight to pay for his time here- and add it to the amount if he left. If he didn't leave, then he'd have that much more he could use to buy a home and live out his time here.

Besides the two days spent locked indoors with mostly books and specks of dust to keep him company, things have been rather peaceful. Sure little Twinkles has been trying to get him to up and move around, but he had told her she would be doing the same in his position if this was some sort of test. After that, she spent her time helping with the whole planning and checking of the travel time and costs. It was nice to have her around to help, as her planning skills far surpassed his own.

But after two days, he had decided to stop looking at the books and go thru town and get to know it a bit better. _After I write down these last few things_, he noted, working out one last path for Manehatten. Looking at the results made him cringe. He did not like the numbers that he was seeing.

Standing up and having a nice long stretch that caused a few pops, he briefly considered seeing if they had a place that works on body based therapy. Celestia knew how much a back rub would help with his stress levels and knotted back. A knock from the door stopped any further thoughts on that and switch to another one _Why do Ponies knock on what Twilight explained to be a Library door? Granted, the librarian to said establishment lives in it as there own home, but that's like saying you have to knock on the door to enter a bakery!_

Regardless, he took that line of thought and shelved it for pondering on latter and logic behind it all. After all, there was a guest, best to be as much of a host he would be allowed in another's home. But that got him thinking, _Does Twinkles have anything against me being a host while she and Spike are gone?_ Thinking it over a little and decided to put that on another mental shelf labeled 'discuses with Twilight' and make his way to the door.

Opening the door he smiled gently and asked "How might I help you this evening Ma'am?"

Before him was a very beautiful Mare with seemingly flawless white coat and amethyst curled mane. Part of him could only question what a Mare like her was doing here. Then again, there was a horn on her head, marking her as a Unicorn. Perhaps here for something on spells?

With her own smile that seemed to only grow she asked, "Are you, by chance, Masquerade?" Looking him over with curious eyes.

_She knows me, how?_ Though he didn't voice it out, he did nod gesture her inside. With a curt nod of her own and entering in she continued "I'm Rarity, a close friend of Twilights." and yet again, looked him over, "When she had mentioned you, I just had to stop by and get to know you!"

Blinking at her and slowly closing the door, he could only wonder what Twinkles could have said to cause a friend, a close friend at that, to come snoop around for him.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Rarity." Deciding to do a little digging of his own, he forestalled any questions at the moment and let her say what she wants. Then he can ask what should be asked "Is there something I could get you?"

Not a minute in, and he was already being a host, that was more then enough to get Rarity to smile "A glass of water would be appreciated." Without needing any prodding, he went to his task and went straight for the kitchen.

Rarity seated herself and begin to let her eyes wander a bit. As always the library was kept in prime condition, all thanks to Spike who kept an eye on the place when Twilight was out. But amongst all the order, one table seemed out of place with it's stacked books and strewn papers' held down by the odd bit that laid there for no apparent reason.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she got up and trotted over to the mess and looked it over. In the center of it all was a map with many cresses, showing its over use and ever repeated folding process. Around that seemed to be notes of balance, distance, climate, weather schedules- it was confusing for there to be much detail for just one trip.

"Gives you a headache just looking at it, doesn't it?"

Masquerades sudden appearance made Rarity jump and screech in surprise while he just stood in place, laughing on inside while barley smirking on the outside. "I'm sorry, I didn't startle you to badly, did I?" He asked calmly floating the requested glass of water with his green magic.

Calming her breath and almost wanting to give the Stallion a glare for the sudden scare, she let out a "I-It's fine darling." Taking the offered glass and still trying to calm her beating heart, "Just a little startled."

He only gave an innocent smile in her direction while she thought, _Twilight didn't really go in depth enough about his mischievous antics_, and made a smile of her own. But she could almost swore that when she moved to the table he was snickering, but when she glanced back he seemed to be in thought.

Sitting down and taking a sip of her glass while he worked his way to his own seat a crossed from her, she started "I understand you and Twilight were both students at the same institute?"

"We were," He nodded looking a little nostalgic "Happy times they were, happy times…" And went silent from there, just staring off. "But that's not so anymore." He snapped out of his zoned out state looking right at the white Unicorn.

Quirking a brow she asked "How so?" trying to understand his sudden change from good memories to not so sure anymore.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's grown up." Masquerade simply stated thinking about the interactions he had with her for some time "I have to get to know her all over again, just so we can share the same relationship we did back then."

Both white ears perked at this little bit and a smile began to form "What sort of relationship?" Rarity inquired, tying to see this as a possible romance. That was quickly shot down when he said "A sibling sort."

Not seeming to notice her slightly deflated hopes he continued "I like to see her like a younger sister in a way." And chuckled to himself "I guess that makes Spike my even younger brother!" Then began to laugh out "Oh, what a strange family we would make!"

Rarity had to admit, the picture she had of him, mixed with Twilight and Spike made an interesting bunch. Not to strange, but the idea still made her giggle herself.

"Why, I remembered this one time we stayed at the royal library more latter then we should have," He begin, still in a small fit of chuckles "And I was so sure we would be in trouble when the Guards found us." And so he began to retell his and Twilights little misadventure to Rarity, who began to listen in.

* * *

"Thank you again for the help Twilight" Mayor Mare, a more older Mare with tan coat and graying mane thanked once again as she and her secretary continue to fight a now easier battle with the dreaded paper work.

With a smile, the lavender Mare only nodded happily as her own assistant brought over another stack to file away "Don't worry about it, I understand what it's like getting behind on your work." Looking thru each document and file them to there corresponding folders. The amount of things that needed to be reorganized was staggering in a way.

Then again, it was understandable with all that's happened in almost two years here. She had no delusions about not being the cause of a number of the problems as some where in direct and could have been handled differently. _Like when I almost thought I could handle Nightmare Moon on my own. Or when that Ursa Minor rampaged thru town. Even Discords-_ She blinked at the last one and reconsidered it, _No, there was no way around that one_. He was a trickster, and to be a trickster meant he had to be more then just competent.

She was at least happy the Princess had set up an amount of bits, aimed right for Ponyville for such things that would warrant its destruction. Suffice to say, since her time moving here, it has been a good investment. In fact, they might be due for another disaster of some sort soon.

_What will it be, Giant monsters, or me and my friends antics?_ Masquerade had actually told her to considered making a private betting cercal with her friends on that. Place bets as to what made the next disaster happen, after he heard of a few things that had happened since her living here.

Part of her wanted to abolish herself for thinking like that, but sometimes Masquerade has a way of making one think strangely from time to time. She wondered what he was up to right now.

* * *

"And then when I would be pulled along in the air, I'd hold out my stubby limbs saying, "Look at me Twinkles, I can fly!" and the Guards would look at me before rubbing there eyes as if they were imaging it!" Masquerade laughed out, retelling Rarity of when he and Twilight were younger they would do all sorts of silly things. Such as when Twilight drug him around in her magic, he made it look like he was flying.

The white Mare herself could not hold in her own laughter at the mental picture of a Filly Twilight making a Colt Masquerade fly around the Castle corridors like a little Pegasus.

"I-I must admit." Rarity snickered out, trying to control her laughter "The idea of children doing that all the time in Canterlot." Once more she giggled, almost seeing the same thing happening in the throne room "It's both adorable and funny!"

With a smirk he said "Not as adorable as the time Twilight got both herself and me into the royal kitchen and found Celestia's private cake stash!"

With a gasp she glared in a playful manner "You wouldn't of dared!" Eyes gleaming with wanting to know more.

* * *

With an absent shrug, Twilight went back to organizing. Whatever the Stallion was up to, she was sure both she and Spike could clean it up. Thankfully he was tidy to some extent, only getting his little corner messy and leaving everything else untouched.

Though, there was some nagging thought that continued to nag at her mind, _Why does he need to travel on hoof, rather then take the train? _It was reasonable to take the train and be there in hours or days then walk for days or weeks to get someplace. She didn't see any logical reason to avoid it, but by his words he said, "_I prefer to take in the sights when I travel,_" even know one could do nearly the same on the train.

She shook the thought away for the time being and focused on her task at hoof now.


End file.
